contrafandomcom-20200213-history
Contra timeline
This page is devoted to chronological order of events within fictional universe of Contra games. 1973 Contra:ReBirth *Note: Because of time travel use within story, game takes place at many points in the timeline. 1992 Contra Force *Note: Was not released in Japan. Moreover, Contra 4's "Museum" section confirms that this game is not part of the official timeline. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9yCR01dX54 2613 Hard Corps: Uprising * Stars a young Colonel Bahamut 2627Lance Bean pointed date as "20 years ago" in Shattered Soldier: http://youtu.be/T9pKWWueVN4?t=8m08s Moirai Ruin (and Relic of Moirai with it) is found by an anonymous miner on Jupiter, as explained in Contra: Shattered Soldier. 2633 Contra (original) * Stars Bill Rizer and Lance Bean as they face off against Red Falcon. 2633 Contra:ReBirth *Note: Because of time travel use within story, game takes place at many points in the timeline. 2634 Super Contra * Red Falcon and Jagger Froid brainwash the GX Army but Bill Rizer and Lance Bean bust em up 2635 Operation C * Note: the exact date the events of this game happen is inferred in Contra 4's manual 2636 Contra III: The Alien Wars * Red Falcon attacks and Bill Rizer and Lance Bean take him on again. Note: In the American version, Bill and Lance are replaced by their descendants Jimbo and Sully. 2638 Contra 4 * Black Viper attacks and busts up the earth. Bill Rizer, Lance Bean, Mad Dog and Scorpion are sent in to save mankind 2639 * Colonel Bahamut attempts to overthrow the government. It fails. **Note: the exact date the events of this game happen in is mentioned in Contra Hard Corps where the character is being briefed on Col. Bahamut. 2641 Contra: Hard Corps * Colonel Bahamut returns as a villian. * Stars Ray Poward, Sheena Etranzi, Brad Fang and Browny. 26?? Contra: Legacy of War *Note: the exact date the events of this game happen in is not specified but it can be assumed that it occurs after Contra: Hard Corps as Ray Poward is in it. Note: This game is not part of the official Contra timeline. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9yCR01dX54 26?? C: The Contra Adventure *Note: the exact date the events of this game happen in is not specified but it can be assumed that it occurs after Contra: Hard Corps and Contra: Legacy of War as Ray Poward is in it. Note: This game is also not part of the official Contra timeline. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9yCR01dX54 2642 A weapons "accident" wipes out 80% of the earths population and LanceBean is "killed" by "Bill Rizer". Bill is sentenced to 10 000 years in a cryogenic prison. 2647 Contra: Shattered Soldier * Stars Bill Rizer and Lucia. * Lance Bean returns as the commander of Blood Falcon. 4434 Project C is started to deal with all the conflicts on Earth 4444 Neo Contra * Stars Bill Rizer and Genbei "Jaguar" Yagyu * Bill Rizer returns (kinda) as Master Contra 4444 Contra:ReBirth *Note: Because of time travel use within story, game takes place at many points in the timeline. References